No uses la palabra
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Draco sabía que no habría vuelta atrás en cuanto pronunciase la palabra "amor", en la misma oración que su nombre.
1. Chapter 1

**No uses la palabra**

**Sumario:** Draco sabía que no habría vuelta atrás en cuanto pronunciase la palabra "amor", en la misma oración que _su_ nombre.

**Género:** Romance/¿friendship? Why not?

**Claves:** AU Drarry, sexto año, sin mucho sentido, con _Sly_ shippeadores de por medio.

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con estos chicos de vez en cuando.

* * *

**No uses la palabra**

—…Draco, por Merlín, ¡Draco!

El traqueteo de sus pasos la delata cuando lo sigue, una suela ligeramente elevada que le regala centímetros extra y no va en contra del uniforme. Él pretende ignorarla. _Debe_ hacerlo.

Enloquecerá, de lo contrario.

—¡Draco! —Una voz masculina se suma a la de su mejor amiga; rasposa, áspera.

Menea la cabeza, aprieta los párpados. _Concéntrate, concéntrate_.

No podía dejar de caminar.

No podía dejar de alejarse.

_Enloquecerá. Enloquecerá. Enloquecerá._

Sus propios pies lo traicionan y quieren llevarlo de vuelta. Quieren que vaya con _él._

No puede ir con _él._

_No, no, no._

—¡Draco!

—¡Oye, Draco!

Tiene que maniobrar para que los libros de _Pociones Avanzadas_ no se le resbalen entre los dedos, las manos le tiemblan; no son de fiar. Se abraza al encuadernado, como si este pudiese salvarle de la inevitable confrontación, presiona, lo estrecha.

Se asfixia.

_Merlín._

Vista al frente.

_Va a perder la cabeza._

Vista al frente.

_Definitivamente, va a perder la cabeza._

Vista al frente.

El rostro todavía le arde, sus orejas deben seguir enrojecidas.

Ha sido _tan_ perfecto. Ha sido _tan_ dulce. Draco nunca ha sabido cómo reaccionar cuando alguien lo trata así de bien, si no puede adivinar qué motivo oculto tiene para hacerlo, qué quiere obtener de él.

_¿No era así cómo funcionaba el mundo?_

Merlín, se sigue asfixiando, cuando un agarre firme se cierra en uno de sus brazos y jala. Pierde el equilibrio, trastabillea. Se va hacia atrás y es arrastrado.

La luz de la mañana se cuela por los arcos abiertos hacia el patio interno del castillo, el corredor permanece desierto. Los murmullos son demasiado distantes para que pueda preocuparse, o utilizarlos como excusa, y alejarse de esa conversación que teme tanto.

_Enloquecerá._

Harry Potter, con su cabello desordenado, sus ojos verdes brillando tras los lentes, su sonrisa ladeada. Con las flores que recogió del jardín y dejó en su escritorio esa semana, con la canasta de bocadillos que le llevó a la biblioteca y colocó a un lado, en silencio, para no molestarlo. Con sus miradas que lo perseguían desde que entraba a una habitación hasta que se iba, y _ese _tonto con que ahora le hablaba.

Cuando es estampado contra la pared, no puede hacer más que retorcerse y gimotear. Es inútil fingir que puede rehuir de sus ojos conocedores.

Pansy, haciendo alarde de esa fuerza anormal en una chica que atemoriza a más de uno, es quien lo ha detenido y lo acorrala. Blaise, que es más alto, asume una posición estratégica que le impide la huida. Él se da cuenta, y ambos saben que lo hace.

—¿Tienes algo para decirnos, Draco? —Niega a la pregunta de su mejor amiga, que arquea las cejas— ¿qué hay de Potter?

—Sí, ¿qué hay de Potter? —Presiona el chico a su vez.

—No pasa nada con Potter —Se sacude, en vano. Los odia un poco más de que costumbre por tenerlo retenido de ese modo—, por Merlín —Suelta una risa ahogada, hueca, que le gana la consternación de sus compañeros—, ¿qué _podría _pasar entre Potter y yo? Él me _odia._

—Tú le gustas —Replica Blaise, rodando los ojos—, está estúpidamente enamorado, Draco. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que estás haciendo?

—No estoy haciendo nada, porque _nada_ pasa —Insiste, entre dientes. Es obvio que ninguno le cree. Pansy aprieta su brazo para que la mire.

—Draco, si a ti te gusta-

La reacción es inmediata. Se crispa, se tensa, se prepara igual que un animal dispuesto a lanzarse a morder la yugular.

_No._

—¡A mí no me gusta! —Estalla, a la defensiva, y al sacudirse de nuevo, consigue apartarse y se escabulle por debajo de uno de sus brazos. Su andar es apresurado y torpe cuando vuelve a alejarse por el pasillo, dos ritmos diferentes de pisadas lo siguen.

La cabeza le da vueltas. _Es absurdo_. Nada estaría ocurriendo si Potter no lo hubiese invitado a salir, si no le hubiese dicho que se verían al día siguiente, con esa expresión tímida y maravillada, que le dejaba la mente en blanco y lo hacía incapaz de procesar lo que pasaba, hasta que era tarde.

_Estúpido Potter._

_Estúpido él._

—¡Draco!

Y estúpida e insistente Pansy Parkinson, que vuelve a sujetarle el brazo para frenarlo y hacerlo girar. Es consciente de que está sonrojado, su expresión se contrae sin su permiso, la máscara indiferente no cae en su lugar. Formar una línea recta con los labios no supone una mejoría.

—Draco- sabes que no hay nada de malo-

—¿Cómo _no _va a haber nada de malo? —Espeta, la voz le tiembla. Ninguno lo menciona.

—Si quisieras estar con él-

La insinuación de Blaise es _casi_ un insulto. Hace un ruido ahogado e intenta huir, sin éxito.

—Él es bueno, Draco —Pansy tiene que sostenerlo con ambas manos para impedir su escape. Lo jala, lo aferra; podría llegar a creer que está igual de desesperada—, él podría ayudarte, él-

—¡No! —Alza la voz y se siente tan terrible, tan avergonzado, porque ha perdido su preciado control. Potter siempre ha tenido ese efecto en él—. No —Repite, con un tono quedo, vacilante—, sé cómo va esto, Pans…

—No, no sabes-

—…el comienzo es hermoso —Musita, tiene que tomar bocanadas de aire para hacerse a la idea de que no le falta el oxígeno. Podría jurar que sí—. Ahora él será bueno conmigo, y todo será lindo, me tratará bien. Merlín, no. Pans, he aprendido- he aprendido mi lección, esto _siempre _va así-

—Al menos dale una oportunidad —Interviene Blaise, calmado.

—Si intentaras-

—¡Ya lo sé todo! Sé cómo termina esa historia —Otra sacudida, en vano. El agarre de su amiga duele, menos que su pecho ardiendo y las emociones que colisionan en él, pero lo hace.

—¿A quién crees que engañas? —Cuando el chico se frustra, lo sujeta por los hombros y aprieta, y Draco se abstiene de empujarlo, sólo porque aquello lo tiene tan aturdido, tan _cansado_.

—Él podría ser todo lo que necesitas, Draco, si sólo-

—¡Saben que no! No _puedo, _no _debo. _Saben por qué, chicos-

—¡Si le dijeras…! —Pansy suelta un sonido de pura frustración y le permite zafarse, porque sabe que Blaise lo tiene bien sostenido bajo el peso de sus dos manos— ¡él te ayudaría! ¡Es, probablemente, la única persona que puede hacerlo!

—¡Nadie puede ayudarme! —Se retuerce. No sirve. _Podría desmayarse_, piensa— ¡tengo una misión! En cuanto- en cuanto se entere-

Se silencia. No puede ni pensarlo.

Lo odiará tanto.

Lo odiará más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo.

_Y será justificado._

—Deja de negarlo —Sacude la cabeza, Blaise ha aflojado su agarre en un momento de descuido, él se desliza lejos. Es desesperante que lo sigan, _otra vez_, y quiere gritarles; no lo hace.

—Draco, si estás enamorado- si lo _a_-

Se da la vuelta tan rápido que su túnica forma un remolino, podría haber tropezado. Ambos se detienen de golpe.

—¡No uses _esa_ palabra!

—Tú no lo niegues —Le sisea Blaise, señalándolo de forma acusatoria.

—No a nosotros —Agrega ella, en un débil susurro—, sólo piensa y-

_No_. Su mente encendía una señal inconfundible de alarma

_Ten cuidado. Ten cuidado. Ten cuidado._

—No me interesa —Balbucea, girándose para retomar su trayecto. Los brazos le tiemblan al abrazar los libros contra su pecho.

—Merlín- Draco- ¡estás enamorado, Draco!

Tiene que utilizar un hechizo de levitación en los libros, cuando están por caérsele. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se cubre los oídos. Todavía es perseguido.

—¡No lo dice! —Se queja uno de sus amigos con el otro, detrás de él. Simula no oírlos.

—¡No lo dice!

_Son insoportables._

—¡No van a oír que lo diga!

Aquello se le escapó de las manos por completo. _Ya enloqueció_, es tarde.

Pansy corre para alcanzarlo, desliza un brazo por debajo del suyo para engancharlos. Al poco tiempo, tiene a Blaise del otro lado, haciendo lo mismo.

No hay escape y los odia _tanto_.

—Draco, sólo-

—Draco-

—Draco-

—Draco-

Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, se gira cuando uno le habla, se sacude. _No, no, no._

Se detienen bajo el umbral de una de las puertas que lleva al jardín. Los demás estudiantes no tardarán en llenar los pasillos, su privacidad queda en el olvido. Ese no es un tema que se pueda discutir donde otros oigan.

Y entre la multitud que se acerca, hay un chico de corbata roja y dorada, y cabello desordenado, y una sonrisa que-

_Merlín._

Oh, Merlín.

Las rodillas le fallan, es una suerte que sus amigos traidores lo sostengan tan bien. Contiene el aliento.

Harry se detiene en el patio, lo localiza en un instante. Saluda con una mano. El corazón le late lo bastante rápido y fuerte para escucharlo tronar en sus oídos.

_No ha visto nada más hermoso que a ese idiota Gryffindor._

Despacio, sus compañeros lo sueltan. El cuerpo estudiantil está por abarrotar los alrededores; como buenos Slytherin, no pueden permitirse tales muestras de cercanía frente a ojos ajenos a los suyos.

Pero Draco tiene el rostro completamente rojo y está paralizado. Y es tan, _tan_ tonto.

—Draco, estás enamorado —Susurra Pansy, cálida, comprensiva, sincera. Suena _casi_ a una disculpa.

Sólo una _serpiente _podría entender por qué aquello es capaz de convertirse en su sentencia de muerte.

Niega con las fuerzas que le quedan, frenético.

—Draco-

—No uses la palabra —Es lo único que pide, cuando la presión familiar de la mano de Blaise en su hombro lo devuelve a una realidad donde Harry camina con sus amigos, son el _Trío dorado_, y él tiene una misión que debe ser cumplida cuanto antes.

Draco sabía que no habría vuelta atrás en cuanto pronunciase la palabra _"amor"_, en la misma oración que su nombre. Por eso, no lo haría.

Jamás lo hablaría, y así, un día, se pasaría. Lo olvidaría.

_(O no)_

* * *

**Primero que nada, este miniOS no está completo sin que hayan escuchado _"No hablaré de mi amor"_ (sí, hablo de Megara en la versión latina de Hércules de Disney) y se hayan hecho a la imagen mental de Draco en lugar de ella, jAJAJA. JURO QUE FUE POR ESO QUE LO ESCRIBÍ. De hecho, hay una dibujante maravillosa de youtube que subió un clip Drarry así. Lo amé demasiado.**

**Segundo, lo escribí hace más de un mes y no sé por qué lo olvidé, ay. Escuchaba la canción que les menciono mientras lo hacía y me sentía _in lof-pero-no in lof_ ¿?¿?**

**No, no tiene nada de sentido, lo sé. Quizás podría decir que es un AU donde Harry se dio cuenta de que su obsesión por Draco en sexto año es un enamoramiento mal dirigido ¿? y decidió hacer _algo_ al respecto. Y por supuesto que se viene la guerra y es un poco..._raro_. Todo es muy raro. La verdad es que no lo pensé mucho, porque no iba a darle una historia en sí. Sólo quería mi Draco-Megara, jajaja.**

**_Ariel ZL_ reconoció mis intenciones de usar la canción y tengo que admitir que no esperaba que nadie lo hiciese ¿? a propósito, cielo, no sé cómo harás, pero yo estoy esperando ver el fanart que hiciste de uno de mis fics desde que me lo comentaste ¿?¿?**

**Hoy me volvió la luz después de unas 24 horas de corte del servicio a nivel nacional, y yo me enfurruñé bastante, así que es la razón de que lo subiese hoy y no mañana, como tenía planeado. Espero que, al menos, les sacase una pequeña sonrisa ;)**

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A NoeNoel, que utilizó el drabble que le ofrecí para ponerle un final decente a esta historia (?)**_

* * *

_Súper recomendado leer con "I'm yours" de __**The Script**__ de fondo._

* * *

Draco está temblando por debajo de la manta que lo envuelve, cuando nota que se acerca. Quiere decirle que no lo haga, que _no debe_ hacerlo. No ahí, no en ese momento.

Hay personas que se giran en el Gran Comedor (o lo que queda de él), lo buscan. Puede ver en sus ojos la pregunta.

¿Qué hacía Harry Potter acercándose a _ese_ lado del comedor?

Con tantos heridos, con los escombros de la batalla recién finalizada, con familias completas revisando, _comprobando_, que no hubiesen perdido a nadie importante. Ellos mismos tendrían que haberse ido un rato antes, su madre quería sacarlos de ahí, porque en cuanto el dolor se pasase, se girarían hacia donde estaban, hacia donde estaban _todos_ los que tienen una marca en el antebrazo. Y no les importaría que hubiesen vivido la misma batalla, o si también perdieron a alguien, porque lo único que verían sería la jodida marca.

Así que no. Si alguien le pregunta, Harry no tiene _nada_ que hacer ahí, en lugar de estar con sus amigos; no tiene nada que hacer ahí, con esa mirada suave que es _casi_ una disculpa, la media sonrisa que no le sale porque está cansado y el rostro se le contrae en una expresión que hace parecer que va a llorar si Draco abre la boca y le dice que no se acerque.

No puede hacerlo.

_No puede decírselo._

—Perdón —A Harry no le importan los ojos fijos, cuchillas indoloras clavadas en los lados de la cara, ni los murmullos que levantan sus acciones. Él simplemente lo abraza, en medio de la multitud sobreviviente, sosteniéndolo, hablándole, como si creyese que se rompería si no lo hace bien, si era brusco—, perdóname por no haber llegado antes. Fuiste muy valiente, debí ayudarte a tiempo. No me di cuenta de que sería así, lo siento.

_Fuiste muy valiente._

_Valiente_.

Draco contiene el aliento cuando la vista se le empieza a nublar, intenta hablar y sólo consigue boquear. Sus manos tiemblan, con el impulso de estirarse y rodearlo también. Allí, en ese momento.

_Sólo se están metiendo en más problemas._

—Ya terminó —Pero la voz de Harry en su oído, al estrecharlo, es más de lo que creyó que tendría, y no sabía en qué momento comenzó a _necesitar_ oírlo así. Que alguien le dijese lo que él acababa de soltar—. Estás bien, te prometo que ya terminó. Y estoy aquí, y le voy a _rugir_ como un león a cualquiera que intente hacerte algo por esto.

Está intentando hacerlo reír cuando finge un rugido, que suena más al gruñido de un animal con _algo_ atorado en la garganta, y el muy idiota lo consigue. A Draco se le derraman las lágrimas cuando se echa a reír, un sonido irregular, tembloroso y ahogado, pero una risa, al fin y al cabo. Le devuelve el abrazo y se esconde en el refugio cálido del hueco de su cuello.

Sí, se estaban metiendo en más problemas.

_(Pero esos nuevos problemas podían llegar a gustarle)_

* * *

**Tengo una sensación de realización muy grande, en realidad, jajaja. Primero que nada, ¡espero te haya gustado, Noe! Me dijiste que querías la resolución, y puede tener muchas interpretaciones, pero yo creo que, en esta historia, la resolución se encuentra **_**sólo**_** en esta escena. Cuando Draco se da cuenta de todo ha pasado y Harry sigue ahí, no lo odia, no lo culpa, y se quiere quedar con él; ahí nace **_**realmente**_** el futuro que pueden tener juntos.**

**La canción que menciono arriba es la que oía mientras escribía, es de mis favoritas y considero que encaja bastante bien aquí, de parte de ambos. Una traducción no literal ni lineal ¿? diría algo como **_**quizás no tenga el toque más suave / quizás no pueda decir las palabras como tales / pero soy tuyo. No encajo en gran parte / pero soy tuyo.**_

**Y me mata. Les juro que esa canción me mata.**

**En el OS original, como Harry ya estaba enamorado, sólo quise darle un poco más de protagonismo y que se pusiese bien soft. Amo a Harry soft. Tiene sus momentos de idiotez y episodios bien sassy, pero dentro de mi cabeza, ese leoncito es un terrón de azúcar rebosante de nobleza. Además, me gusta el modo en que se da la escena, no sé, quizás porque Draco no se dé cuenta de que también consuela a Harry el sólo tenerlo abrazado y diciéndole esas cosas.**

**En fin, bastante feliz con el resultado, y como siempre, agradeciéndoles por leer, ya saben ;)**


End file.
